Surrender! Or Feel My Wrath!
by Weaving in Words
Summary: What happens when Morgana tries to take over Camelot (yet again).


**Just a random Merlin fanfiction, just for fun. It's based on a crazy idea that popped into my head the other day.  
****Just so you know, i don't own Merlin (yet) ;)  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

"Surrender, or feel my wrath!"

Morgana Pendragon smiled as she made her way to the front of the throne room, eyes turning gold to draw back the guards.  
In front of her stood her half-brother, cowardly taking out his sword Excalibur and hiding behind the table, not that it would do much good against _her_.

"Ah Morgana, I was wondering when you'd come." The King of Camelot smiled at her, eyes twinkling as if he knew a good joke. "Now before you ask, no, you may not take over Camelot, or my throne for that matter."

"Petty words won't stop me! I'm -"

"One of the high priestesses of the Old Religion. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before." He told her with a yawn. "Anyway, if you have come to take over Camelot, you might want to join the queue"

"Queue? What queue? I'm here to take over Camelot!"

Arthur calmly pointed behind him. Only then did Morgana notice the line of people standing and arguing with one another. She recognized some familiar faces, including…

"Agravaine?! What are you doing here?" She stared in shock at her uncle, who had previously helped her cook some evil plans, if 'help' was the right word.

"Well, you really didn't expect me help you take over Camelot without some gain for myself." The dark haired man smiled grimly. "Honestly, you Pendragons are so easy to fool – must run down the family" He chuckled humorously.

Behind him stood some familiar faces, like Valiant, Sophia, Morgause, Edwin Muirden, and faces of people she didn't recognize, each wearing the same confidence. As Morgana made her way down the queue, she could hear arguments starting to come out and petty magic tricks being used.

"What do you mean you're taking over Camelot – I AM!" Julius Borden shouted.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I was the first for revenge -" The witch Nimue stepped forward.

"And clearly you failed. Therefore I'm getting Camelot." Tristan du Bois argued back.

"No, I am. I managed to enchant the famous Knights of the Round Table"

"Yeah, well, I managed to create an immortal army."

"Um, actually… none of you are getting Camelot." A young man in a blue shirt and a red neckerchief stepped out.

"And who would you be?" Morgause glared at the intruder intently.

"Ah, Sister, this is that pesky servant I was telling you about. Arthur can hardly keep him out of his sight for fear that he will fall over from his own stupidity. I believe his name is… Merlin" She shot him a glare at the last part, but he smiled unfazed, and gave his head a little bow.

"And what makes you think you can stop us? You're just a serving boy!" Morgause interrogated the man.

"Look, I may be a servant, but I also happen to be a Warlock, Dragoon the Great, and the last Dragonlord."

"You cannot defeat me!" Sigan boasted. "I'm one of the most powerful to have ever lived!"

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention the fact that I'm also Emyrs, the most powerful warlock to have ever lived, destined to protect the Once and Future King" Arthur smiled at him at this point, feeling proud of his friend.

A sorceress gasped when she heard this name, and stepped forward.

"You're the reason why I couldn't kill Arthur Pendragon in revenge for my son's death! You shall pay!" The old witch that had once attempted to kill the prince but had been prevented from a falling chandelier took out her dagger in a similar move like not so long ago.

"Yeah, I could have killed Uther years ago if it hadn't been for you" someone else shouted.

The angry babble grew as the mob came closer and closer to the poor warlock, yet he simply stood there before freezing everyone (apart from Arthur) in the premises completely.

"Look, we've already said that I'm a powerful warlock, so let's just skip all the juicy fighting part and get down to work, shall we?"

Everyone is the surroundings had no choice but to agree.

"Now then, either you leave Camelot and her people alone, and go plot evilly somewhere else – I hear Cenred's kingdom is a great place to attack, by the way.  
_Or you suffer the consequences._"

At those last words the earth shook, lightning flashed from the sky, and a great whirlwind was created. The other sorcerers gaped at him – he hadn't even lifted a finger.

"Understand?" Merlin unfroze everyone at that point, and after realizing that they had been freed, fled to wherever the wind could take them.

And that was how the peace of Albion started.

"I'll be back! Mark my words!" Morgana gave a final glare before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Or not.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


End file.
